Misunderstandings
by justcallmethedoctor
Summary: Set after S8, ignores S9. Kevin finally translates the angel tablet which leads to some misunderstandings between Dean and Cas. Destiel. Fluffy ending!


**Show:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel, Destiel, DeanCas

**Rating:** T for some mild language

**Warnings:** None

**Genre:** Romance, a little angsty and some fluffy fluff at the end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the show, they belong to their rightful owners.

**Synopsis:** Set after S8, ignores S9. Kevin finally translates the angel tablet which leads to some misunderstandings between Dean and Cas.

* * *

**Misunderstandings**

Since the fall of the angels Dean practically never took his eyes from the front door of the bunker. He was utterly distracted, obsessed, one ear always listening for an unexpected knock. Sam worried, of course he did, but he also knew that only one thing would snap his brother from this miserable trance. And that thing could only be waited for - one knock at that door. So the day that knock came brought with it a sigh of relief from every resident of the Men of Letters Bunker.

As soon as the first sound wave from the knock ricocheted through the room, Dean had ran to the door. He had never run so fast in his life and he doubt he would ever again.

"Hello, Dean" the familiar words of the Angel of Thursday felt like music. Tears pricked the back of Dean's eyes and he couldn't help himself but pull his ex angel into a tight embrace. And after a moment or two Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean, returning the hug.

They stood like this for a few seconds, enjoying the intimacy and affection. In this moment, wrapped around his best friend, was when Dean realised he was in love. To feel Cas's hair against his cheek and his body against his was beautiful. Not that he'd ever admit to calling it that. But, it truly was.

* * *

After Castiel's return (and his totally platonic hug with Dean) things slipped back into a routine. Dean Winchester did what he did best - repress his feelings and knock back whiskey like it was water. Cas remained quiet (to be expected) and Sam grew ever more frustrated with Dean and Cas's little 'moments'. Luckily, Kevin managed to avoid the worst of it, being locked away studying the angel tablet most of the time. So yes, things were back to normal. Well as normal they can get with the Winchesters.

* * *

"I've done it..." Kevin said slowly, "I've actually done it!"

For too long he had been holed up in his room, trying to figure out what the damn angel tablet said and he had finally translated the last part of the spell. He excitedly ran out to the kitchen, where Dean, Sam and Cas sat around the table.

"I'm Kevin-freaking-solo and you guys owe me your asses!" He said smugly, the angel tablet tucked under his arm

"What are you rambling about, kiddo?" Dean replied, his words muffled around a mouthful of cherry pie.

"The angel tablet, I translated the spell and it might help us figure out how to get the angels back to heaven"

Castiel's attention peaked at the word angel and his eyes shot to Kevin's "Metatron said that I had to be the angel whose grace was used, do you know why?"

"I don't know man, I've translated it but I don't think it applies to you"

"Well what did it say?" Sam asked

"The final ingredient is the grace of an angel who is in love with a human" Kevin read.

The reactions of the three were a sight indeed. Castiel's eyes widened in shock and he blushed with embarrassment. Sam gave an awkward chuckle and looked between Dean and Cas. And finally Dean, who almost choked on his pie before he croaked out "you're in love?".

"Uh.. I-I..." Cas stammered, clearly flustered, "I have to go". He stated solemnly as he quietly stood and exited the room, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

"Something I said?" Kevin asked to break the uncomfortable quietness.

"Cas is in love?!" Dean burst out, "I mean who could it be? This is Cas, he doesn't exactly have the world of friends. It must've been the wife he had when he was Emmanuel"

"Dea-" Sam tried, but he was cut off

"Do you think a demon counts? Because they were human once, right? In that case, it's obviously Meg!" Dean continued

"Dean calm down!" Sam snapped, "Are you really that much of an idiot?"

"You're the idiot... Idiot"

Sam ignored the lame comeback and continued, "You're obviously getting so worked up because you're jealous"

"That would make sense" Kevin piped up

"Cram it, Tran!"

"Dean you had the same look on your face for weeks after Cas kissed Meg" Sam continued, "But your macho bravado won't let you admit that you have a big fat crush on him"

"I do not have a crush on Cas!" Dean snapped

"Dude calm down, it's fine, you're in love, I get it"

"Go to hell! You don't have a fucking clue!" Dean yelled

"Then explain it to us, because we are sick and tired of seeing you two make bedroom eyes at each other. It's starting to get creepy dude" Sam replied, his voice raising a little too.

Dean sighed as he paced back and forth, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. After a minute or so of silence, he finally spoke. "It's like pie and cake"

"This is not the time for pie!" Sam snapped

"Let me finish dammit! It's like pie and cake. For me, it's always been pie y'know. And sure, I thought about trying some cake but nope it's always pie. Then this cake comes out of nowhere and looks so delicious that I might never want pie ever again. Like I could happily eat this cake for the rest of my life without even looking at another pie"

"Is this your emotionally stunted way of saying you're not into guys but you're in love with Cas?" Kevin asked

"Erm I guess so yeah" Dean said awkwardly, avoiding the gaze of both of the men staring at him, "But for the cake I'm a brother, so I guess it's back to pie huh" He mumbled, still looking intently at his shoes.

"Were you even here 10 minutes ago? Cas is in love and it's obviously you, man" Sam said softly, giving his brother a reassuring smile

"Don't look at me like that, you know how I feel about brotherly chick flick bullcrap" Dean warned teasingly, "Should I go talk to him then?"

"Duh!" Kevin exclaimed

"I don't know if I can" Dean said in a small voice, "I'm poison, anyone who gets close to me dies. Hell, Cas already has! If we cross that boundary, I don't know what... I can't lose him"

"Let yourself be happy, Dean" Sam simply replied, "You deserve it. Go talk to him"

"Okay let me just go psych myself up" Dean chuckled nervously, before grabbing his brown leather jacket (that had been slung on the back of a chair) and exiting.

* * *

Dean had now been outside for 40 minutes, nervously pacing with a cigarette in one hand and grabbing the back of his neck with the other. He was not usually a man who smoked, in fact he pretty much hated the practise. It reminded him of the seedy motel rooms his father would leave him and Sam in, which always had a thick smell of smoke and urine. But desperate times called for desperate measures. How the hell do you tell your best, very male, friend that you are hopelessly in love with them?! After a couple more drags, Dean stubbed the cigarette out, took a deep breath and stepped back into the house.

"I'm in love with you" He heard the rough voice of the ex-angel say. For a moment he thought he had somehow crawled into his wildest dreams, but no Cas had actually said those words. Except, he wasn't speaking them to him. Castiel was looking deep into the eyes of his brother.

A small gasp escaped from Dean's quivering lips, which alerted his presence to the three men sitting in the room.

"Oh Dean!" Sam exclaimed, "No! No! This is not what you think, no!" He spoke quickly, realising what Dean had heard.

Dean Winchester actually prided himself on not being an emotional man. Letting your feelings get in the way while hunting was a big no no. Don't get attached and waste the monster - the rules he lived by. But in that moment, where he saw the love of his life tell his brother he was in love with him, silent tears had found their way down his freckled cheeks. And as quickly as he had arrived, he left the room once again.

* * *

_-5 Minutes Earlier-_

"Sam I need to speak with you" Cas said firmly as he confidently walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure Cas, are you alright?" Sam gestured for Cas to join him and Kevin at the table.

"My previous...display...must have made you all aware that I am in love with Dean" Cas stumbled over his words, but continued nonetheless, "I know he does not want me to love him, but I feel like I should tell him to get it out into the open"

"Haha didn't we have this exact conversation a half hour ago?" Kevin laughed.

"I do not recall already speaking to you about this?" Cas questioned with a signature Castiel-head-tilt.

"Dean was in here, saying the same thing" Sam explained

"He was?" A glimmer of hope clung in his voice, "then I must definitely tell him of my feelings"

"Go for it, dude"

"Sam, this may be awkward, but we are friends correct?"

"Of course we are bud"

"Do you mind if I practise what I'm going to say?" The dark haired man asked nervously

"Yeah sure"

"I'm in love with you" Cas said firmly, locking his gaze with Sam's.

Seemingly from nowhere, the sound of a sharp intake of breath filled the room. The source? One mister Dean Winchester.

"Oh Dean!" Sam exclaimed, "No! No! This is not what you think, no!" He spoke quickly, realising what Dean had heard.

But before they had time to explain, Dean was gone.

* * *

Dean jumped straight into the Impala, wiped his tears and drove. The destination? The nearest place he could down whiskey until he passed out. He had only been driving five minutes when he found a suitable establishment. He walked in confidently, ordered a drink and returned to the usual practise of drowning his sorrows.

"Hey, handsome" the bartender said, passing him his drink, "You look familiar, have I seen you around before?" She smiled sweetly.

"I don't think so" Dean said bluntly, but then put on his Winchester charming smile and continued "I think I would remember a beauty like you". Hey, if he couldn't get Cas, he might as well sleep with her. With his fate for this evening decided, Dean took a large gulp of his drink and then... he couldn't remember anything else.

When Dean finally awoke, a few hours later, he became instantly aware that he was restrained. This meant one of two things: he had some weird kinky sex or he had be captured. Something told him it was the latter.

His suspicions were confirmed when the lights suddenly switched on and the hot bartender from before smirked as she strutted towards him with a knife.

"Dean Winchester huh?" She smiled, "What a prize to take back home"

"Demon, right?"

"You got it, sweetheart" She laughed as black flashed across her eyes, "But you can call me Taylor. Oh by the by, I'm a special one indeed. You see, I have an extra... talent."

"Drugging hunters?" Dean replied.

"That too, but while you were out, I got to have a lovely little wander through the mind of the great Dean Winchester"

"Honey it's really weird when you use my full name"

"Oh I'm sorry. Shall I call you something else? How about, worthless little soldier?" Taylor tilted her head in mock sympathy, "Ooh or how about Sammy's big brother. Because Dad always preferred him right?"

"You shut your goddamn mouth" Dean growled.

"Ooh sensitive area. Ahh, I know what it is. Daddy preferred him, and now your little angel boy loves him more than you too" Taylor jabbed and waited for a response, "Wow that must of really hit home. I managed to silence a Winchester!"

"I swear to God, once I get out of this, I am not just going to send your ass back to hell. I'm going to send you back there piece by freaking piece" He snapped.

"Awh, can't face that Castiel doesn't love you back, huh? Can't face that Sam-"

"Is gonna kick your ass?" A voice came from behind Taylor, and suddenly she was on the floor. Sam stood there with Ruby's bloodied knife in his hand and a scowl on his face.

* * *

"Dean we need to talk" Sam said for the third time since they had gotten back into the Impala.

"There's nothing to say" Dean replied bluntly, not taking his eyes from the road for once, "I said thank you for saving my ass already"

"You know it's not about that, Dean"

Dean muttered something under his breath and the brothers jerked forward as he abruptly pulled the car over.

"What do you want me to say?" Dean said sharply after a minute of silence, "That I can totally get on board with my brother dating the guy I'm in love with? That I can happily watch you and Cas go all apple pie life on me? That I'll walk you down the aisle to marry him?!"

"Dude calm down!" Sam snapped, "It's not like that. If you didn't run off, I would have explained that Cas was practising what he was going to say to you!"

"He what?" Dean said, suddenly very sheepish, "He doesn't love you?"

"No I'm sure he does, just not like he loves you" Sam smiled, "Now stop being a baby and go tell the guy you feel the same"

Dean didn't even respond, just smiled softly to himself as he revved the engine and drove the rest of the way home.

* * *

_-The Following Day-_

"Come in" Cas said solemnly upon hearing Dean's knock at his door.

"Sam told me what was going on" Dean explained immediately, awkwardly making his way over to Cas.

"Oh"

"Dude that was a terrible way to confess your feelings" Dean chuckled

"Well what would you suggest?"

"Hmm, first you take their hands" Dean started, his voice low as he took Castiel's hands in his, "Then you tell them how much you need them, how much you want them to love you like you love them. Maybe you tell them how shitty you are with emotions but for them ... dammit you will try you hardest. And then..." Dean trailed off.

"Then what do you do?" Cas whispered.

"Then you take their face in your hands and kiss them. Because even if you never get to again, that's okay because at least you did it that one time" Dean's voice cracked as he spoke, but he didn't care. Softly he placed his hands around his ex-angel's face and brought his lips to his. After a moment or two, Castiel responded to the kiss and placed his hands on Dean's waist.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dean pulled back from the kiss and whispered "I love you, man"

Cas grinned up at his hunter and simply replied, "I'll love you forever".

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it! Sorry the ending was super cheesy haha. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
